una serie de historias cortas
by Andersonforever
Summary: unas historias cortas sobre hellsing
1. Chapter 1

bueno aqui les traigo una serie de historias cortas espero y les agraden

* * *

**Alucard y la computadora**

una tarde aburrida en hellsing seras estaba caminando por los pasillos de la mansion cuando escucho varios disparos provenientes de la biblioteca fue apresurada a ver que pasaba y vio a alucard con la jackall y la computadora de integra destruida y ella furiosa

-_qu..que sucedio-_dijo victoria mirando lo ocurrido luego integra la miro con enojo

-_enseñale tu a alucard sobre computadoras el tiene el cerebro de un grillo para aprender esto!-_grito integra saliendo del lugar dejando a victoria y alucard hay

-_maestro que paso ?-_pregunto victoria y el la vio serio

-_lo que sucede es que esta caja infernal es muy inutil -_dijo alucard serio y victoria suspiro

-_maestro venga le enseñare yo espere aquí -_dijo victoria y fue a su cuarto por su laptop cuando volvio alucard estaba sentado en la el sofa y esperando a victoria ella llego con su laptop que era rosa con varios corazones y un murcielago caricaturesco con un corazon en el medio alucard miro eso

-_que cosa mas ridicula chica policia -_dijo alucard y seras dio un bufido

-_malo venga y cientese -_dictoria iso sentar a alucard y prendio su computadora luego entro a internet

-_bien busque algo -_dijo victoria y alucard la miro

-_como que ? -_pregunto alucard y victoria nego

-_no se tal ves algo sobre vampiros -_dijo ella y alucard puso "vampiros " en el buscador y salieron varias cosas y luego entro a un link y luego salio un cartel diciendo "cierre la ventana antes de continuar "

-_bien maestro cierre la ventana-_dijo victoria y alucard se levanto y cerro la ventana de la biblioteca

-_no maestro la ventana de la computadora -_dijo victoria señalando el buscador alucard lo cerro y siguio con las imagenes de vampiros y todo eso

-_vaya aunque esto es inutil para mi -_dijo alucard y victoria suspiro luego cerro el buscador y vio un icono de un soldado

-_que es esto ? -_pregunto alucard mirando a seras

-_un juego que pip me instalo se llama counter striker -_dijo seras y alucard lo abrio y comenzo el juego creo una partida en assault y eligio el bando de los counter-terrorist

-_bien aquí tiene que matar terroristas maestro yo ire a buscar unas cosas maestro ya regreso -_dijo victoria y luego salio cuando volvio vio a alucard apunto de romper su laptop ella corrio y la tomo

-_QUE HACE?!-_grito victoria y alucard la miro serio

-_esa cosa infernal me mato!-_grito alucard y seras tenia una gotita en su nuca

-_maestro es solo un juego por favor -_dijo victoria y alucard se fue

-_es algo inserbible esa cosa -_dijo el y desaparecio

pasaron dias y alucard no volvio a usar una computadora asta que una noche victoria buscando su computadora en su cuarto no la encontro asi que fue hacia el cuarto de su maestro

-_maestro no vio mi computadora? -_victoria saco la cabeza y vio a alucard son su computadora

-_silencio chica policia ahora estoy jugando contra el judas priest por favor no molestes -_dijo alucard cuando se escucho "terrorist wins"

-_oh si! Le gane !-_grito alucard festejando

mientras en roma

-_espero y el padre anderson no se entere que estoy usando su computadora-_dijo enrico en la oficina de anderson en el vaticano


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : un dia normal con alucard

medio dia en la mansion hellsing un dia tranquilo por asi decirlo no habia rastro de actividad vampirica y el vaticano no molestaba por un tiempo cosa que hacia sospechar , ahora integra estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro mientras fumaba pero el cigarrillo se acabo ella de su volsillo saco la caja pero estaba vacía ella se levanto para ir asta su oficina para tomar la caja que guarda siempre en un cajon pero nada esa también estaba vacía

_-WALTER!-_grito ella pero ni rastro del mayordomo

-_SERAS!-_volvio a gritar y la draculina ni aparecio

-_CAPITAN BERNADOTTE!-_grito y nada

-_con un demonio ALUCARD!-_grito y el vampiro se materializo en el cuarto estaba solo con su pantalon las botas sin la camiza ni chaleco ademas tenia la gabardina el sombrero y los lentes

-_me llamo ama -_pregunto el con una sonrisa burlona ya que integra trataba de no verlo en ese estado

-_donde estan todos ? -_pregunto ella y alucard se materializo por completo

-_walter fue a la ciudad por su relgo de volsillo , la chica policia y el capitan frances fueron a pasear por la ciudad ya que es su dia libre y yo bueno estaba tomando sol -_dijo el y integra arqueo una ceja

-_tu tomando sol ?_ _Esa es la peor mentira que eh escuchado -_dijo ella y alucard sonrio mostrando los colmillos

-_si usted lo dice ama ahora para que me invoco hay alguna mision ? El judas priest anda cerca y quiere que luchemos a muerte , alfin acepto mi propuesta de ser un nosferatu y esta por entregarse en cuerpo y alma a este nosferatu? -_ante lo ultimo recibio un escopetazo en plena frente alucard solo se regenero mientras reia

-_nada de eso idiota! Necesito que me acompañes a la ciudad por unos cigarrilos -_dijo ella furiosa y sonrojada el vampiro asintió

-_entiendo bien nada mas eso pues entonces vamos -_alucard iso una reverencia y desaparecio para aparecer en el auto de integra

una ves en la ciudad ambos caminaban por las calles de londres todos la miraban raro su apariencia y mas por su acompañante que les daba una grata sonrisa a cada uno

-_bien llegamos alucard _-integra se quedo en frente de una tienda que en la vidriera se notaban varias cosas interesantes ella compro los cigarrilos y se fueron

-_mire ama el museo y mire quien anda aquí -_alucard señalo el museo integra miro para ver a anderson con un grupo de niños y una monja parecida a yumiko pero sin los lentes

-_mira que encuentro a ti judas priest!-_alucard corrio hacia anderson este lo miro una sonrisa amigable que tenia anderson sobre unos niños que acompañaba al museo fue cambiada por una sonrisa psicopata

-_a vampiro as venido a que te mate bien comenzemos -_anderson corrio con las bayonetas cuando alucard estaba por disparar y anderson por lanzar las bayonetas un golpe a cada uno por parte de integra y la monja los tranquilizo

-_alexander sabes a lo que vinimos si solo era una fachada para venir a pelear con alucard no me hubieras invitado -_la monja se cruzo de brazos tenia una mirada sombria asia anderson quien la miraba

-_jamas te hubiera traido si te ivas a comportar asi estupido vampiro!-_integra le grito a alucard quien solo la miraba

-_vayámonos ahora alucard-_integra lo tomo de la parte trasera de la gabardina y se lo llevo

-_tu también anderson vamonos ahora que no podemos dejar solos a los niños -_la monja se lo llevo

esa noche en la mancion integra estaba terminando los papeles que tenia cuando alucard aparecio por la pared

-_que quieres alucard -_pregunto ella sin mirarlo alucard no dijo nada

-_a decirle que fue lindo estar a solas con usted -_el tenia un tono no tan serio como siempre integra lo miro luego dio media sonrisa

-_fue un buen momento para que mis cigarrillos se acabaran me pregunto como ya que estaba segura que tenia un paquete nuevo -_dijo ella alucard solo solto una carcajada

-_es raro pero las cosas son asi -_alucard habia desaparecido cuando seras entro por la puerta

-_sir integra encontre sus cigarrillos en mi cuarto podria saber que hacian hay ? -_pregunto victoria integra la miro y luego comenzo a analisar todo solo estaba con alucard , ella tenia vajo llave los cigarrillos , alucard aparecio cuando ella lo llamo todo tenia sentido

-_ALUCARD! MALDITO VAMPIRO COMO TE ATREVISTE A ESCONDER MIS CIGARRILLOS!-_integra pego un grito que retumbo por toda la mancion


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo:¿eres hombre o mujer ?

Una tarde muy tranquila en el orfanato del padre anderson ahora habia una mini discusion entre enrico y yumiko por una muy pero muy rara cosa

-_es hombre!-_gritaba yumiko

-_es mujer!-_le respondio enrico

-_por dios jefe entienda que heinkel es hombre -_yumiko esta con las manos en la cadera enrico estaba con el seño fruncido

-_pruevalo -_maxwell miro a yumiko ella se puso a pensar

-_hace 2 días cuando pasaba por el gimnacio lo vi entrenando sin camisa en si no se le notaban pechos como para decir que era mujer es mas se le notaban unos bien formados pectorales -_dijo yumiko muy segura pero luego maxwell nego

-_falso heinkel es mujer la otra noche llendo a mi cuarto la vi salir del baño con una toalla envuelta en todo su cuerpo ademas se le notaban unos pechos bien formados con unas grandes piernas -_enrico estaba seguro y luego yumiko nego

-_sabes deberiamos espiarlo para ver quien tiene razon -_sugirio yumiko a enrico se le prendio el foco

-_me gusta la idea muahahaha muaahahahahaha! -_se reia macabramente enrico y yumiko la miraba raro

-_eres raro lo sabias ? -_dijo ella y enrico no le presto atencion

y asi comenzo la mision "operacion saber el genero de heinkel para que enrico se calle" nombre puesto por yumiko para desagrado de maxwell . Primer lugar donde lo siguieron fue fuera del orfanato hacia una heladeria

-_bien el sospechoso ah entrado a un establecimiento que parece ser de helados-_dijo enrico con unos binoculares mirando hacia la heladeria

-_no somos los angeles de charlie ni el FBI entiendelo -_yumie habia despertado para ayudar a maxwell ella también tenia curiosidad

-_por que estas aquí yumie y no yumiko ? -_enrico miro a yumie ella solo sonrio

-_desperte para que no manipules a yumiko en esto -_dijo ella y luego vieron salir a heinkel con un cono de helado de chocolate

-_bien sigamoslo -_dijo enrico y comenzaron a seguirlo por todos lados asta entrar a una tienda de ropa interior unisex

-_bien es mujer caso cerrado -_dijo enrico y yumie le dio un sape

-_es unisex es de hombres y mujeres -_dijo ella y siguieron esperando a que heinkel saliera

una ves que salio tenia una volsa negra en su mano y siguio caminando asta llegar de nuevo al orfanato siguieron a heinkel asta su cuarto donde por suerte dejo la puerta semi abierta y comenzaron a verlo parecia que se cambiaria de ropa ya se habia sacado la gabardina para comenzar cuando

-_heinkel puedes venir un segundo a la cocina por favor -_la voz de anderson hablo y heinkel se levanto y se fue aunque notaron algo raro su busto habia crecido

-_es mujer ves!-_le grito enrico a yumie ella lo fulmino con la mirada

-_mejor preguntemosle y terminemos con esto quieres ? -_dijo yumie con enojo y fueron con heinkel que por suerte lo encontraron comiendo una manzana rumbo a su cuarto

-_heinkel queriamos preguntarte algo -_dijo yumie hacercandose con maxwell

-_que sucede ? -_pregunto el iscariote ambos tomaron aire antes de hablar

-_eres hombre o mujer ? -_preguntaron ambos y a heinkel se le cayo la manzana

-_hombre-_dijo el tranquilamente y ambos estaban aturdidos

-_asi ? -_dijo maxwell

-_si soy hombre miren -_el se vajo el cierre del chaleco mostrando sus pectorales y en si era hombre

-_ja! No te dije enrico !-_yumie estaba restregandole en la cara su victoria con maxwell quien no lo queria creer en eso heinkel se fue hacia la oficina de anderson donde se encontro con su copia exacta

-_gracias madeline por ayudarme te lo agradesco -_heinkel le hablava a una version femenina suya

-_no fue nada heinkel cualquier cosa sabes que estoy dispuesta para molestar a enrico y yumie -_madeline se quito una peluca y los lentes para mostrar su cabello pelirrojo y unos ojos azules en eso ella se fue por una ventana

-_asta luego -_saludo ella y se fue

-_se lo creyeron todo? -_pregunto anderson y heinkel asintió

-_asi es -_dijo el

-_jajajajajajaja fue una buena broma debo admitir-_se reia anderson ante eso


End file.
